Alone (Digital Trip)
Alone is one of the Digital Trips a player can play, which focuses on sneaking around The Loop and hacking generators while eliminating or avoiding robots. Gameplay In this Trip, the player will play as Aiden in a darkened Chicago, governed and controlled by robots commanded by the CTOS. The player will start without weapons of any kind, being able to perform melee attacks only. There is a skill tree featured in this Digital Trip and, as with its fellow minigames, it focuses on the gameplay of the Trip. The player must "hack" a device that creates the darkness around a portion of The Loop, where the Trip only takes place. Once one of the devices is hacked, the player will be awarded with a new skill tree point and a punctuation. It should be noted that the game will get harder and harder as it progresses, making it a greater challenge in the last several liberations of the city. The game mostly focuses on stealth, therefore is recommended to be careful with any movement, seeing when it's time to move, to stay or to knock a robot without being spotted by another robot. Skill Tree and Upgrades The maximum level for Aiden in the trip is 19, which means the player can be at the maximum level before heading to the last device. Being a Digital Trip, the skill tree adapts to the gameplay of the minigame. The upgrades are divided in four skill trees: *'Hacks:' Most of the upgrades focus on increasing the speed of a hack and the distance from which the player can perform one. *'Equipment:' This set of upgrades increases the amount of storage Aiden can have during this digital trip. *'Warfare:' This set increases the potency of various weapons the player can wield. *'EMP:' The EMP set grants access to a large number of non-lethal weapons for the player to use such as the Stun Gun and the EMP belt. Strategy and Tips In the first levels of the Trip, the game should be fairly easy for most players, letting them prepare for the next objective. The most efficient way to clean the first enemies in a zone without receiving any damage, is to enter a darkened zone and be followed by a few robots. Then, the player can exit the darkened zone and the enemies will stand still, not exiting the barrier that separated the light from the darkness of the freed zones. The player can at this point shoot the robots without receiving any damage. If done correctly, the player could take down dozens of enemies. Strategy #2: #Do Hack skills first. Doing these generators faster and from further away is more important than weaponry. #Do Equipment skills next. #Do EMP skills third. #Do Warfare skills last This is a stealth mini-game. You can't blast your way through it. You can but it's a waste of time from repeated deaths. Don't waste time getting the weaponry chest. Use them as "save checkpoints" instead. Here's why. You don't need weapons early on. The right upper side of the map is the hardest so you'll want to do that last. The other areas are much easier if you're willing to take your time and pay attention to your surroundings. Here's the important part: The robots refill your EMP belt and give you EMP bullets. Here's what you do once you start unlocking AND using up your EMP skills: Go right up to the border of an infected area and draw them out. Take down one or two at a time to refill your belt and get more bullets. If you're about to die or too many come at you, just leave the zone until your health is restored and they're dead from chasing you to the border. Repeat this process until your supplies are replenished. Once your belt is full go to one of the weaponry chests in the area then open it. This will save your current stock. Use your waypoint to point to the last location you saw a chest so you can come back to it after destroying a generator. Remember: stay close to the border while refilling. Now you can safely go into the area then drop an EMP wave or two to make it to the generator and/or use the pistol and grenades if necessary. This should make it so you can be a bit more reckless moving zone to zone. Just be sure to not blow through your EMP waves pointlessly. Wait until you catch them in a group AND one of them is about to hit red. Why do EMP skills almost last instead of first? Because you don't really need it early on and you'll spend more time trying to refill your belt to move to the next zone. The EMP belt charges are more rare so they take more time to refill than EMP bullets or grenades. You don't have to follow these instructions to the letter. It's just an easier tested method that doesn't require you to use the EMP pistol, the traditional weapons, or throw an EMP grenade to complete the mode. Gallery Alone.jpg|Aiden taking cover from a robot. WD DT Alone.png|The main screen for the Digital Trip. Notes *There are two types of robots: those that looks like a CTOS security camera and those that have a rounded head. * Enemies will follow the player if he/she has been noticed or is being searched for, even if they have exited the darkened zone. Upon reaching sunlight, the enemies will instantly die. * Weapons available for the trip are: AK-47, Goblin, M1014 and Vector .45ACP. ** Until the Warfare skill tree is explored, lethal weapons are largely ineffective against robots, especially in later sections of the game. Using them will also alert all robots in the nearby area. * Cars are the quickest way to travel and a fair amount of them can be seen for use. Fastos, Vessels and Zusumes spawn in the trip for said purpose. ** If the player attempts to enter a darkened zone with a car, the engine of the vehicle will instantly stop. This is designed to prevent the player from rushing directly to the hackable devices. * A wave of 3 to 4 robots can almost instantly kill the player. * The Alone outfit is unlocked after freeing all of the districts and is available to use at any clothing store/hideout in the game once unlocked. Trivia * The voice of Nicole Pearce, Aiden's sister, is heard in the darkened zones. If one listens closely, she seems to be blaming Aiden for her daughter's death and even suggests he should have died instead. Nicky's voice also seems to be directing the robots to find and punish Aiden, hinting that she (or her consciousness, or what Aiden thinks his sister truly thinks about him) may have somehow taken over CTOS. * When Aiden inquires to a street dealer about the Alone game, he sometimes warns that it will make Aiden have to confront "personal demons". The dream likely means that Aiden feels guilty about endangering Nicky with his vigilantism, but nevertheless feels compelled to bring light (i.e. safety and justice) to Chicago and will ignore her emotional suffering to do so. It also reveals Aiden's paranoia that Nicky's grief and pain could drive her to betray, expose and endanger him. * Although the game consists of Aiden being the only living being in the city, alongside the hostile robots, other sounds of the city can still be heard (for example people laughing, talking or other activities being done by NPC's). Vehicle's ones are also heard. *Sometimes, when knocking robots, they sometimes emmits normal enemy sounds, shortly before sounding as robots again. * The Loop is the only district where the player must play but, if done correctly, the other districts can be explored as well. It is recommended to have a car nearby if the player attempts to explore, as it could disappear and leave the player abandoned in a district. Vehicles won't spawn outside The Loop. Glitches * If the player leaves The Loop, glitches may start to happen. * Most players reports that this Digital Trip causes some glitches during the "normal world". One of them is that weapons picked up in it becomes unavailable to buy at the gun stores. What it really annoys is that the Vector .45ACP is the only one that would be lost forever (considering that the other weapons have at least an alternative spawn rather than the store). Players should take caution in this trip, unless all the weapons (AK-47, Goblin, M1014 and the aforementioned Vector .45ACP) are purchased or obtained before (tested on PS3). es:Alone Category:Digital Trips